A Feeling
by daveylover75
Summary: It is Gordie's birthday, and Chris realizes something.
1. Chapter 1

They walked along the railroad tracks, their shoulders touching every once and a while. The older one was 14, while the others birthday was in a few days. They were out for no reason, just exploring like the use to do back when they were twelve.

"This brings back memories, don't it?" Gordie mentioned; remembering their adventure they had while trying to find a dead body.

Chris nodded, "Yeah…"

Silence filled the air again, as the just kept walking; neither of them saying a word. It would have been different if Teddy or Vern was there, but ever since they started going to junior high, the never spoke to them.

After a few miles Gordie stopped and turned around, "I think we ought a start heading back."

"Yeah, we should."

And with that they started walking back.

After a while, Gordie starting to grow tired. He sighed, "Can we stop? I wanna lay down for a sec."

"You pussy…" Chris teased, but he stopped and walked off the tracks. They both lay down in the soft grass.

Gordie stretched out. As he did so he lightly touched Chris's side. Chris ignored the touch though, because he was deep in his own thoughts.

"Looks like it might rain tonight." Gordie said, pointing at far away dark clouds.

"We should start walkin' again." Chris suggested.

Gordie frowned and rolled over on his side; facing the other boy.

"What's your problem?"

Gordie shrugged.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Man, somethin' is up with you."

Gordie stood up, "It ain't nothin'."

They then started to walk home.

When they got to the point where they would go their separate ways to their homes, the both stopped. For a while the just stood there; neither liked their homes.

"Well…bye." Chris sighed.

Gordie waved, "Bye." And he watched as Chris started walking away. "Oh wait! Chris!"

"What?"

"Do you wanna sleep over tomorrow night, in the tree house?" Gordie asked.

"Uh…sure."

Gordie wasn't satisfied by his tone. He left it alone though. "It's my birthday the next day, I just wanna spend it with someone who actually gives a shit."

Chris turned around and faced him, "I know it's your birthday. I already got you somethin'."

Gordie smiled, "Meet me in the tree house after eight."

"Okay." Chris turned back around and started walking again.

As Gordie guessed, it did rain. As he lay in bed the rain poured onto the roof. He tossed and turned; not being able to fall asleep. It wasn't because of the rain; it was because he was too excited for tomorrow night. It was weird for him because all he ever thought about was Chris. Chris was his only friend now. I guess he was scared of losing him, just like Teddy and Vern. Although, he was always closer to Chris, he knew Chris would never just leave him.

The next day seemed like forever. Gordie sat around after he did all of his chores. There was nothing to do in that town. As he read some comics in his room, his dad barged it, "So Chris is sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah." Gordie said, not looking up from his comic.

"Don't cause any trouble." His dad demanded.

"We won't."

"Okay…" His dad stood there before talking again, "Well, you can take any of the food up there. It is your birthday tomorrow; you can do whatever you want." His dad left. It was only once a year when he would act nice. Ever since Gordie's brother died, the family had been silent. His mom family came around to talking every once and while; making sure Gordie was doing well in school or was feeling okay. He guessed it was better than nothing.

When the time became closer to eight, he ran downstairs to the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed four Cokes. He then opened the pantry and grabbed the package of Oreos. His eyes wandered around; wondering what else to grab. He spotted some M&Ms and threw them on top of the Oreos. Without dropping anything, he ran to the tree house.

Gordie lay his head down on a pillow. He sighed as he waited for Chris to arrive. After fifteen minutes he began to grow annoyed. Chris was always late. _Fuck him_, Gordie thought.

…Gordie waited and waited and eventually thought to just leave, but before he did he heard footsteps outside. _Finally!_ He sat up and waited for the figure to arrive. Chris smiled as he saw Gordie; who looked angry. "You're late asshole!"

"Calm down."

Gordie crossed his arms, "Whatever, you fucker."

Chris sat across from Gordie, "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can bitch at me."

"Oh fuck off!"

"Gordie…man." He was serious now, "I'm sorry, really."

The boy nodded, "Fine."

"Skin it?"

Gordie laughed, "Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

"Gordie." Chris demanded, putting his hand out.

Gordie did as he was told. He couldn't say no to an old tradition.

After many hours of playing cards, eating Oreos, and drinking coke, the two boys laid down next to each other. "I'm so tired." Gordie said.

"It's only like 11:15. How can you be tired?"

Gordie shrugged.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Chris asked.

Gordie shrugged again.

"What's up with you?"

He shrugged; yet again.

Chris just rolled his eyes; giving up.

Before he knew it, Chris looked over at Gordie who was fast asleep. Chris sighed, _what the fuck is up with him?_ He looked over at the younger boy again. They had been friends for so long, and Chris had this feeling that he wanted more from Gordie. Chris then sat up; still staring at Gordie. He scanned the innocent face; his brown hair; his beautiful eyes; his soft cheeks; his small nose; his plump lips. Chris shook himself away as his heart starting beating faster. _Stop it,_ he told himself. But, as soon as he looked away, he looked back. His heart pounded as he scanned the boy's face again, and his eyes went lower; scanning his whole frame. _He's so beautiful. _Chris shook himself again, _FUCK!_ He then looked at the clock; it was passed midnight. It was Gordie's birthday. Before Chris could stop himself, he leaned over Gordie's body. He stopped, staring at the boy's face closely. He leaned closer, light planting his lips on the boy, "Happy Birthday."

Gordie's eyes fluttered open. Chris flew over to his side; eyes wide. _Fucking Christ!_

"Thanks." That is all Gordie said as he sat up.

Chris stared at him; confused more than ever. "W-what?"

Gordie shrugged, "Thanks for the birthday gift."

"But I haven't-"

"The kiss god dammit." Gordie laughed.

"But I didn't k-"

Gordie threw his hand over Chris's mouth, "Don't you fucking lie to me Chambers."

"I-I'm sorry." Chris stood up, "Maybe I should go."

"Sit the fuck down." Gordie demanded, "It's my birthday."

Chris sat down.

"Don't be sorry Chris."

Chris nodded.

"Just…don't do it again."

Chris's jaw dropped; a long with his heart.

"…until I kiss you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up to find Gordie's head on his stomach. He smiled to himself, ruffling Gordie's hair. He slowly sat up putting Gordie to the side of him. He looked over his shoulder at Gordie. He watched as Gordie squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them.

Gordie awoke with a smile as he caught Chris staring at him. He yawned, "Mornin'."

"Mornin'." Chris said as he put his hand on Gordie's stomach; rubbing little circles.

Gordie sat up with a sigh.

"It's your birthday!" Chris yelled, pushing Gordie over on his side.

Gordie got up and pushed Chris, "I know!"

The both laughed.

Chris then stood up, towering over Gordie. Gordie got up too, walking closer to Chris so their chests touched. Chris leaned downwards, and waited. Gordie leaned up, pressing his lips on Chris's. For a few seconds their lips moved, before Gordie slowly pulled back. In that moment, as they stared at each other, Chris just wanted to touch him; feel him. Chris's body was on fire, he had never wanted someone so badly. And he knew he had him; Gordie was his now. He looked down at the boy, and slowly lifted his hand up. He hesitated for a moment, before he lightly placed his fingers tip on Gordie's cheek. His thumb rubbed against the boy's lower lip. Gordie then let out a noise, a sort of pleased "mm". As Chris continued to move his hand down to Gordie's neck, Gordie closed his eyes. Gordie loved being under Chris's touch; his rough his lightly caressing his skin. Chris stopped once he rubbed Gordie's ear. He bent down, putting his lips next to Gordie's ear, "Happy Birthday" He whispered.

Gordie smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chris's waist.

"Oh!" Chris jumped. "I have a gift for you." Chris turned around and shuffled around through his stuff. He then pulled out a Yankees at and handed it to Gordie.

Gordie's eyes widened as soon as he saw it, he knew, "Is this...?"

Chris nodded with a big smile, "Yeah! I found it in Eyeball's room. I remember when he and Ace took it; those fucking assholes."

Gordie held the hat in his hands, staring down at it. He remembered when his brother gave it to him. He missed him so much. Gordie wiped his eyes, stopping the tears from coming. He looked up at Chris, "Thanks man."

"No problem. I wish I could've gotten you something else, but I ain't got no money."

Gordie smiled, "This is perfect." Gordie set the hat down, and moved closer to Chris. He planted a kiss on Chris's lips. "I love you."

Chris's heart nearly sank. Chris didn't know if he could say it back. He had never said 'I love you' to anyone. He knew for sure that Gordie was the only person who made his heart beat faster; made his stomach twist and turn. Chris bit his lip, trying to get up the courage to say it. Gordie began to frown, and he stepped back.

Chris smiled, "I love you too."

Gordie's frown grew to a smile.

"So…what do you want to do?" Chris asked, realizing they had a whole day ahead of them.

Gordie thought for a few seconds, "Hmm…"

"We can do whatever you want." Chris told him.

"I know…" Gordie smiled. "I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Okay…where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

Gordie wanted to just be there with Chris. It was his day, and he could do whatever. He knew this day would never come a lot. Gordie then started laughing at Chris; who had a confused look on his face.

Gordie moved towards Chris, "I just want to be here with you."

Chris wrapped his arms around Gordie's neck, "Whatever you want."

THE END.


End file.
